Taking Wing
Summary From the back cover: After almost a decade of strife against foes such as the Borg, the Cardassians, the Klingons, and the Dominion, the United Federation of Planets is at the dawn of a new era. Starfleet is renewing its mission of peaceful exploration, diplomacy, and the expansion of knowledge. Among the starships spearheading that endeavor is the ''U.S.S. Titan'', commanded by Captain William T. Riker and manned by the most biologically varied and culturally diverse crew in Starfleet history. But their mission does not begin according to plan. In the wake of Star Trek: Nemesis, Praetor Shinzon, slayer of the Romulan Senate, is dead. The power vacuum created by his demise had put the Romulan Star Empire, longtime adversary of the Federation, at the brink of civil war. Competing factions now vie for control of their fragmenting civilization, and if the empire should fall, that entire area of the galaxy may destablize. To restore order to the region, Titan's long-anticipated mission of exploration is delayed as Starfleet assigns Riker to set up power-sharing talks among the Romulan factions. But even as the first tentative steps are taken toward building a new Romulus, the remnants of the Tal Shiar, the dreaded Romulan intelligence service, are regrouping behind the scenes for a power play of their own. With no other help available, Riker and the Titan crew become the last hope to prevent the quadrant from falling into chaos. Characters *William T. Riker *Worf, son of Mogh *Deanna Troi *Jaza Najem *Donatra *Khegh *William Ross *Leonard James Akaar *Pardek *Spock *Suran *Tal'Aura *Tomalak *Tuvok *Xiomek Referenced: Julian Bashir | Iloja of Prim | Koval | Martok, son of Urthog | Rom | Shinzon | Vkruk | Zek References Starships *D'deridex class *Luna class **[[USS Titan|USS Titan]] *Mogai class **[[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] *Danube class **[[USS Irrawaddy|USS Irrawaddy]] *Excelsior class **[[USS Alliance (Excelsior class)|USS Alliance]] *Unknown Class **[[USS Aegrippos|USS Aegrippos]] Locations *Great Bloom *Remus *Romulus **Apnex Sea **Ehrie'fvil **Ki Baratan (Dartha) ***Aekhhwi'rhoi ***Hall of State ***Senate Dome **Vikr'l Prison **Rarathik District ***Leinarrh Referenced: Bajoran wormhole | Cardassia | Deep Space 9 | Gamma Quadrant Races and Culture *Bajoran *Cardassian *Efrosian *Elaysian *Human *Ferengi *Klingon *Reman *Romulan **Amarcan's Axioms **Hveinn **Jolan'tru **Uhlan *Vulcan **Kahs-wan **Surak's Analects Referenced: Prophets States and Organisations *Klingon Empire **Klingon Defense Force **Klingon Diplomatic Corps *Romulan Star Empire **Imperial War College **Reman Irregulars ***Kepeszuk Battalion **Romulan Senate **Senate Intelligence Committee **Unification movement *United Federation of Planets **Federation Diplomatic Corps **Starfleet ***Starfleet Command ***Starfleet Intelligence Other *'''lai'' * aehkhifv *''aelaehih'bili're'' *Andorian tuber root *Armistice of 2160 *Bajoran religion *Dominion War *Efros Delta * elaminite *Eyhon *gagh *honey beetle cluster *Honor Blade *Kaferian apple glaze *Kheh *levithi nut *Lycossan reuben sandwich *Maporian rib-eye *Nhaidh *oskoid frond *salad *Treaty of Algeron *''veraku'' *Waith Information * This book also includes concept notes for the ''Luna''-class starships, as part of the rules for 2005 design contest (won by Sean Tourangeau). Connections * | nextpocket=The Red King| timeframe=Timeframe3| primary=2379| date1=2379 | prevdate1=Missing in Action| nextdate1=Star Trek: Nemesis| date2=2379 | prevdate2=First Flight| nextdate2=Star Trek: Nemesis | date3=2379 | prevdate3=Star Trek: Nemesis | nextdate3=A Time for War, A Time for Peace | }} Category:Books Category:Titan Novels